


We Irritating

by lunnymoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, M/M, Not sure if im gonna add angst or not, Rip daichi's sanity, So is tadashi and tsukishima, They fight but they protect each other, They have platonic relationship yall, but who knows, chat fic, groupchat, i swear im not trying to make a chatfic everytime i join a new fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunnymoon/pseuds/lunnymoon
Summary: Kei Tsukkishima: Watch out Kageyama your tyrant king is showingYuu Nishinoya: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHTobio Kageyama: Watch out beanpole your s a l t y a s s is showingRyūnosuke Tanaka: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH





	1. RIP Daichi's Sanity

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not trying to make my first fic a chatfic for every time I'm in a new fandom dkdkfkf
> 
> Username guides:  
Hinata Shouyo >>> You are my sunshine  
Kageyama Tobio >>> Blueberry Milk Boi  
Tsukishima Kei >>> Fly me to the moon  
Yachi Hitoka >>> Sunflower  
Sawamura Daichi >>> Daichi craves Deatchi™  
Sugawara Kōshi >>> Sugar and Spice and that's it  
Nishinouya Yuu >>> Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka  
Ryūnosuke Tanaka >>> Shares one(1) braincell with Noya  
Ennoshita Chikara >>> Chika-Chika-Raaaa  
Kazuhito Narita >>> Chaotic Naritral  
Kinoshita Hisashi >>> Long time no see  
Shimizu Kiyoko >>> Goddess

**Karasuno Volleyball Team**

**Thursday, 6:45 P.M.**

**Daichi Sawamura made a groupchat**

**Daichi Sawamura added Kōshi Sugawara, Asahi Azumane, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, Yuu Nishinoya and 9 others to Karasuno Volleyball Team**

**Daichi Sawamura: ** I don't know if it's even a good idea to make this

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** Well Takeda-sensei said it's a good idea to form bonds and stuff

**Kei Tsukkishima: ** Why

**Kei Tsukkishima: ** _ w h y _

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** Lmao 

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** Why did you decided to make a gc  _ now  _ and not like from the previous years????

**Daichi Sawamura: ** Look

**Daichi Sawamura: ** The previous captains don't want one because they suffer enough from the crazy bullshit we did in real life

**Daichi Sawamura:** _They don't want their online life suffer from our crazy bullshit we pull either_

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** _ D a i c h i _

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** What did I say about cursing in front of our kouhai?

**Daichi Sawamura: ** That it's going to be a bad influence on them?

**Asahi Azumane: ** Rest in piece Daichi

**Tadashi Yamaguchi: ** Shouldn't

**Tadashi Yamaguchi: ** Shouldn't it be peace?

**Asahi Azumane:** Well Daichi is scary

**Asahi Azumane: ** _ but Kōshi is even scarier than Daichi when provoked so peace is out of the equation _

**Tadashi Yamaguchi: ** Oh

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka: ** Wait

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka: ** Where are the freak duo????

**Kei Tsukkishima: ** Probably still practicing like the idiots they are

**Tobio Kageyama: ** **you thot bitch.jpg **

**Tobio Kageyama: ** Think again

**Shouyo Hinata: ** Lmao we're actually at Kags house watching Steven Universe

**Tadashi Yamaguchi:** _You guys were watching SU withoUT TELLING ME????_

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** WTF HINATA

**Shouyo Hinata: ** I'm???? Sorry??????

**Tobio Kageyama: ** ** _You have to reach level 5 of friendship for visiting my home_ **

**Kei Tsukkishima:** _ You guys kept arguing _

**Kei Tsukkishima: ** _ how the fuck did you two even reach that level _

**Shouyo Hinata: ** _ M A G I C _

**Shouyo Hinata: ** And determination lmao

**Kei Tsukkishima: ** …

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** I'm glad that you two are getting along!

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka: ** Suga sounds like a mom I can't-

**Asahi Azumane: ** Didn't we established this??

**Daichi Sawamura: ** Wait 

**Daichi Sawamura: ** _ Since when??? _

**Tobio Kageyama: ** Since we came into the picture

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** I-

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** I can't even deny that

**Shouyo Hinata: ** And Daichi-san is like the team Dad™

**Daichi Sawamura: ** Hold on-

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** Too late its your brand now

**Daichi Sawamura: ** Dammit

**Hitoka Yachi: ** Oh! A groupchat!

**Shouyo Hinata: ** YACHI

**Hitoka Yachi: ** HINATA

**Kei Tsukkishima: ** Oh no

**Hitoka Yachi: ** YOU'RE WATCHING SU???

**Tobio Kageyama: ** Ya

**Tobio Kageyama: ** Wanna come?

**Hitoka Yachi: ** I am heading there as I speak

**Hitoka Yachi: ** Or type in this case

**Shouyo Hinata: ** Wait is your mom okay with it???

**Hitoka Yachi: ** Oh she's in a business trip for like a week so its fine!

**Tadashi Yamaguchi: ** SHE CAN GO BUT NOT ME????

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** ARE YOU SERIOUS?

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** HINATA

**Shouyo Hinata: ** I mean

**Shouyo Hinata: ** Can they Kags?

**Tobio Kageyama: ** Yall are fucking noisy so no

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** _ please I beg of you _

**Tobio Kageyama: ** ** _Then b e g_ **

**Chikara Ennoshita: ** Oof

**Kei Tsukkishima: ** Watch out Kageyama your tyrant king is showing

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** _ OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH _

**Tobio Kageyama: ** Watch out beanpole your  _ s a l t y a s s is showing _

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** **_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH_**

**Kazuhito Narita: ** Well that was amusing

**Chikara Ennoshita:** Of course you find it amusing

**Chikara Ennoshita: ** You have a knack for watching anything that's going to be chaotic

**Kazuhito Narita: ** _ Do you have to expose me? _

**Chikara Ennoshita: ** Well somebody has to do it

**Tadashi Yamaguchi: ** KAGEYAMA PLS LET ME WATCH SU WITH YALL

**Tobio Kageyama: ** _ y a l l _

**Tadashi Yamaguchi** : Okay first of all

**Tadashi Yamaguchi: ** _ fuck you _

**Kei Tsukishima: ** Lmao go get him Tadashi

**Tadashi Yamaguchi: ** And second of all

**Tadashi Yamaguchi: ** I'll buy a lot of blueberry milk for you

**Kei Tsukkishima: ** Wait this isn't what I have in mind

**Tobio Kageyama: ** Alright

**Tobio Kageyama: ** sent .location

**Shouyo Hinata: ** Lol

**Shouyo Hinata: ** Sucks to suck huh, salty-shima

**Kei Tsukkishima: ** Shut up shrimp

**Shouyo Hinata: ** NEVER :P

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka: ** When will [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] fucking [REDACTED] with each other

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** Probably never

**Yuu Nishinoya:** 'cause they're fucking dense

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** LANGUAGE

**Kazuhito Narita:** What are you? Captain America?

**Daichi Sawamura: ** Babe, you cuss. Don't be a hypocrite

**Shouyo Hinata: ** SUGA-SENPAI CUSS???

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** Daichi how dare you

**Tobio Kageyama: ** Is no one going to question that Daichi-san called Suga-san babe?

**Tadashi Yamaguchi: ** I mean

**Tadashi Yamaguchi:** It was obvious from the start

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** JEJRJDKLDELELEKOEORBEBE

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** YAMA CAN GO BUT NOT ME!?!?!??!!

**Tobio Kageyama: ** ╮(─▽─)╭

**Hisashi Kinoshita: ** Never thought that Kageyama would use kaomojis

**Tobio Kageyama: ** There's a lot of things that you don't know about me

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka: ** That sounds emo af

**Shouyo Hinata: ** He mostly buys his outfit from Hot Topic probably

**Tobio Kageyama:** …

**Shouyo Hinata:** WAIT REALLY????

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** Who knew Kageyama buys from Hot Topic

**Tadashi Yamaguchi:** Apparently Tsukki knows

**Kei Tsukkishima: ** And I'm not telling how

**Tobio Kageyama: ** If I got exposed that I buy in Hot Topic then so should you too

**Tobio Kageyama: ** **lookwhoifound.jpg**

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** _ Who knew these two buy from Hot Topic _

**Kei Tsukkishima: Kageyama I swear to God I will kill you**

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka:** Lmao everyone is exposing each other

**Kazuhito Narita: ** I mean

**Kazuhito Narita: ** You're no better

**Kazuhito Narita: ** You practically exposed Yuu's flirting attempt last year in front of the whole team

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** ** _I thought we would never talk about this ever again_ **

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka: ** in my defense

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka: ** it was an honest mistake

**Asahi Azumane: ** _ God the pain I must go through to practically explain to Yuu that yeS I Like Him _

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** shUT!!!! UP!!!!

**Kei Tsukishima: ** gross

**Hinata Shouyo: ** lmao I find it cute

**Kei Tsukishima: ** Of course you do

  
  
  


**Karasuno Volleyball Team**

**Thursday, 11:39 P.M.**

**Kiyoko Shimizu: ** Oh? A groupchat?

**Hitoka Yachi: ** Shimizu-senpai! Good evening!!

**Kiyoko Shimizu: ** Hello Yachi-san and again, you can just call me Kiyoko you know?

**Kiyoko Shimizu: ** Yachi-san??

**Shouyo Hinata: ** Why is Yachi screaming to a pillow???

**Shouyo Hinata: ** Oh!!!

**Shouyo Hinata: ** Hello Shimizu-senpai!!!

**Kiyoko Shimizu: ** Hello Hinata, is Yachi-san alright?

**Shouyo Hinata: ** She's fine!!! :))

**Tadashi Yamaguchi: ** Lmao that smile is ominous

**Hitoka Yachi: ** Don't like that

**Tobio Kageyama: ** Jfc Yamaguchi

**Tobio Kageyama: ** You absolutely know why

**Tobio Kageyama: ** Also eyes on the screen

**Tobio Kageyama: ** We're on a series marathon

**Shouyo Hinata: ** AYE-AYE CAPTAIN

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** I CANT HEAR YOU

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka: ** AYE-AYR CAPTAIN

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** OOOOOOOOOOOOH

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka: ** WHO LIVES ON A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA

**Kei Tsukishima: ** ** _S T O P_ **

**Kiyoko Shimizu: ** That was chaotic

**Yuu Nishinoya: ** SHIMIZU-CHAN

**Ryūnosuke Tanaka: ** SHIMIZU-CHAN

**Daichi Sawamura: ** They share one braincell I hate this

**Kōshi Sugawara changed Yuu Nishinoya's name to Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka and Ryūnosuke Tanaka's name to Shares one(1) braincell with Noya**

**Daichi Sawamura: ** I trusted you

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** thats fair lmao

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya:** cant fight the truth lol

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** Lmao chill Daichi

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** It's a good way to bond with each other!

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** So changing nicknames is a good way to bond huh?

**Kōshi Sugawara: ** Nevermind I Regret™

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka changed 12 users' nicknames**

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** That was fast

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** …

**Goddess: ** I don't know if I find this amusing or hate this

**Discount Jesus: ** How about both?

**Discount Jesus: ** we already had a discussion about this 

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** Yall shUT THE FUKC UP

**Blueberry Milk Boi:** ...

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** Istg I  _ will _ spike the ball right dead centre on your heads

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** Are you mad that its accurate?

**You are my sunshine: ** Why does Kags looks like he wants to kill someone??

**You are my sunshine: ** oh

**Sunflower: ** MY H E A R T

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** I mean its accurate but really???

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** hes literally like our sunshine dont deny it

**You are my sunshine: ** I'm???? Flattered????

**Fly me to the moon: ** Why are you all still up?

**Fly me to the moon: ** Oh my fucking god this is the 5th tiME

**Freckles like the stars above: ** Lmao 

**Freckles like the stars above: ** the meaning of your name has literally a moon in it

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** WE SAW THE CHANCE AND WE TOOK IT

**Daichi craves Deathchi™:** again

**Daichi craves Deathchi™:** _I hate this_

**Chika-Chika-Raaaaa: ** _ god mood _

**Chika-Chika-Raaaaa: is this a poor parody attempt of the nico nico nii?**

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya:** In hindsight we slowly lack the creativity for yall nicknames

**Chika-Chika-Raaaaa: ** Istg I am ready to  _ Kill _

**Daichi craves Deathchi™: ** Please no deaths

**Chaotic Naritral: ** Press f for Deadchi 

**Chaotic Naritral: ** f

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya:** f

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka:** f

**You are my sunshine: ** f

**Bluemerry Milk Boi: ** f

**Freckles like the stars above:** f

**Sunflower: ** F

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** f

**Discount Jesus: ** F

**Goddess: ** f

**Long Time No See: ** F

**Chika-Chika-Raaaaa:** F

**Fly me to the moon: ** It's almost 12 you all  _ should go to bed _

**You are my sunshine: ** Naahh

**Fly me to the moon: ** It's a school fucking night Shrimpy

**You are my sunshine:** This isn't really the first time lmao

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** I question your sleeping schedule Hinata

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** This is also another reason why I invited him

**You are my sunshine: ** Whatkdkfklfof

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** _ Oh my god what did you do _

**Sunflower: ** This just in

**Sunflower:** Kageyama just literally carried Hinata like a bag of flour on his shoulder to the bedroom

**Freckles like the stars above: ** God I wish that were me

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** _ g a y _

**Freckles like the stars above: ** Excuse I am bi and this is bi erasure

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** I love how no one question Kageyama's actions

**Sunflower: ** Ah~ platonic love

**Freckles like the stars above: ** _ @Fly me to the moon _ that could be us but you playin'

**Fly me to the moon:** no

**Freckles like the stars above: ** Fight me Tsukki

**Fly me to the moon: ** How about no

**Sugar and Spice and that's it:** I honestly expect that from Hinata and Kageyama 

**Sunflower: ** The difference for being friends for months vs being friends for years lol

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** _ The sun has finally set _

**Daichi craves Deathchi™: ** What did you even do?

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** Tbf all I did is just letting him drink hot milk and play some soothing music

**Freckles like the stars above: ** Is that why I heard classical music in your room???

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** Ya

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** Good thing his insomnia isn't that mild

**Discount Jesus: ** Doesn't he live in the mountains?? 

**Daichi craves Deathchi™: ** Oh yeah

**Sunflower: ** He said that he wakes up early and rides with his bike

**Fly me to the moon: ** And he has insomnia

**Fly me to the moon: ** How the fuck does he still have the energy for practice

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** By the power of caffeine and adrenaline

**Sunflower: ** God same

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** same

**Chika-Chika-Raaaaa: ** _ Same _

**Daichi craves Deatchi™: ** That is not healthy

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka:** We're teenagers going through puberty so sue us

**Sugar and Spice and that's it:** I just noticed the time so everyone GO TO BED OR ELSE

**Sunflower: ** YES MOM

**Freckles like the stars above: ** YES MOM

**Daichi craves Deathci™:** Aaaand everyone went offline

**Daichi craves Deathci™:** How even

**Sugar and Spice and that's it:** See you have to be nice yet at the same time sly

**Daichi craves Deathci™:** …

**Daichi craves Deathci™:** So basically satan?

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** That's not where I was going for but okay

**Chaotic Naritral: ** Suga-san is satan confirmed

**Daichi creaves Deatchi™:** GO TO SLEEP

  
  


**Karasuno Volleyball Team**

**Friday, 9:15 A.M.**

**You are my sunshine: ** Do you ever want to go apeshit?

**You are my sunshine: ** HOW TO DELETE 

**Chika-Chika-Raaaaa: ** I am in concern

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** Oh my god our baby crow just cussed

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** Didn't expect that

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** How can you even mistake two different chats

  
  
  


**Three Beans in a Pod**

**Friday, 9:17 A.M.**

**Smiles and Rainbows: ** **screenshot1.jpg**

**Smiles and Rainbows: ** _ I want the ground to swallow me whole _

**Zuzumi: ** Oh my god 

**Baseball for the win: ** You're a disaster Sho

**Smiles and Rainbows: ** _ I k n o w _

  
  
  


**Karasuno Volleyball Team**

**Friday, 9:19 A.M.**

**You are my sunshine: ** I can explain?

**Daichi craves Deathci™:** Is this why Suga just screeched in the middle of break?

**You are my sunshine: ** He did?

**Long Time No See: ** It was hilarious

**Fly me to the moon: ** To answer shrimp's answer; yes I too want to go apeshit

**Freckles like the stars above: ** Okay now you're being dramatic

**Fly me to the moon: ** _ This bitch won't stop following me _

**Freckles like the stars above: ** Understandable have a nice day

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** Just tell her smh

**Fly me to the moon: ** I did

**Fly me to the moon: ** But she's persistent af

**Sunflower: ** …

**Blueberry Milk Boi:** Dont like that

**You are my sunshine: ** What are you planning Yatchi

**Freckles like the stars above: ** OH MY GOD YATCHI JUST TRIPPED HER

**Fly me to the moon: ** Bless you Yatchi

**You are my sunshine: ** That was epic

**Sunflower** : I live to serve (´∀`)

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya:** remind me to never piss you off

**Sunflower: ** Noted (*^▽^*)b

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** Are we just going to ignore the fact that Hinata just cursed?

**You are my sunshine: ** Yes

**Sugar and Spice and that's it:** You lot are a bad influence to the children

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** He's already lijdjkf

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka:** There goes Kageyama

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** Rip

**You are my sunshine: ** CLASSES ARE ABOUT TO START LETS GO!!!

**Daichi craves Deathci™:** If my hair turned gray early on I'm blaming all of you

**Chaotic Naritral: ** That's fair


	2. Never let a child grab your phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi craves Deatchi™: Pickles are the bane of my existence
> 
> Sugar and Spice and that's it: You're overreacting Daichi
> 
> Daichi craves Deathchi™: they taste so awful
> 
> Sugar and Spice and that's it: Are
> 
> Sugar and Spice and that's it: Are you crying????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short chapter mah dudes

**Karasuno Volleyball Team**

**Saturday, 9:15 A.M.**

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** _ help me _

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** Is it your sister?

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** _ @Blueberry Milk Boi @You are my sunshine  _ how the hell did you survibe my sister's hell ride?????

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** You don't

**You are my sunshine:** We astral projected

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** Lmao that's accuratr

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** *accuratw

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** FUCKIN *ACCUARTE

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya** : Rip my bro's spelling

**Chaotic Naritral: ** You literally mispelled survive

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** This isn't about me

**Fly me to the moon: ** Yes it is

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** LEAVE ME BE YOU GLASSRD ASSHOLE

**Fly me to the moon:** *glasses

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** _ I cant believe Tanaka's fucking dead _

**You are my sunshine: ** is this sho friends

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** What the

**Fly me to the moon: ** Haha real funny shrimp

**You are my sunshine: ** brother not shrimp

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** …

**Blueberry Milk Boi: OH FUXK**

**You are my sunshine: ** names weird

**You are my sunshine: ** what is fuxk

**Chika-Chika-Raaaa: ** Oh god who's holding Hinata's phone

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** Not a word you two

**Sunflower: ** …

**Sunflower: ** Natsu-chan??

**You are my sunshine: ** yatchichan!!!!

**Chika-Chika-Raaaa: ** Natsu?

**Sunflower: ** Yall just cussed in front of a 5 year old

**You are my sunshine: ** brother friends weird

**Freckles like the stars above: ** hoe don't do it

**Fly me to the moon: ** Don't ever talk these people kid because they are in fact weird

**Freckles like the stars above: ** _ goddamit tsukki _

**You are my sunshine: ** I'M SORRY

**You are my sunshine: ** I DIDN'T KNOW NATSU HAD MY PHONE

**Sunflower: ** How did Natsu-chan got your phone?

**You are my sunshine: ** Long story short my little sister accidentally tipped over a jar of pickles and I have to clean it all up before the nasty smell spread

**You are my sunshine:** _It was toooooorture_

**Long time no see: ** Pickles aren't that bad

**Chaotic Naritral: ** They taste like shit Hisashi

**Long time no see: ** HOW DARE

**Daichi craves Deatchi™: ** _ Pickles are the bane of my existence _

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** You're overreacting Daichi

**Daichi craves Deathchi™:** _they taste so awful_

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** Are

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** Are you crying????

**Daichi craves Deathchi™: ** _ You don't know how I hate them so much _

**You are my sunshine: ** Lmao Natsu doesn't want me to be friends with you all because "big brother's friends are weird"

**You are my sunshine:** And I almost died laughing

**Fly me to the moon: ** I see, she's an intellectual

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** She's literally 5 years old

**Fly me to the moon: ** _ I see, she's an intellectual _

**You are my sunshine: ** Except Kageyama tho

**You are my sunshine: ** Idk why 

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** She loves me

**Fly me to the moon: ** Debatable

**You are my sunshine: ** IDKDKRLT

**You are my sunshine: ** "BIG BROTHER KAGEYAMA IS FUNNY AND HIS HUGS ARE GREAT"

**Freckles like the stars above: ** I can't believe Tsukki got wrong

**You are my sunshine: ** RIP

**Chaotic Naritral: ** Btw are  _ @Sugar and Spice and that's it @Daichi craves Deathchi™ _ together in the same room??

**Long time no see: ** Lmao they just went offline

**Sunflower: ** Oof

**Chaotic Naritral: ** _ @Discount Jesus _ You know something about it right?

**Chaotic Naritral: ** Aaaaand he went offline

**Chika-Chika-Raaaa: ** Double oof

**Freckles like the stars above: ** TSUKKI YOU BASTARD

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** Oh boy

**Freckles like the stars above: ** FOUR MONTHS

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** What's he on about?

**Fly me to the moon: ** Don't mind him

**Freckles like the stars above: ** YOU WATCHED ME FOR FOUR MONTHS WATERING A FAKE PLANT

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** OMG

**You are my sunshine: ** THE BETRAYAL

**Fly me to the moon: ** I didn't betray no one

**Freckles like the stars above: BITCH YOU DIDN'T TELL THAT ITS A FAKE PLANT**

**Freckles like the stars above: ** ** _BET YOU WERE LAUGHING WHILE I WAS IGNORANT ABOUT IT_ **

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** "This is amusing" -Beanpole, 2019

**Fly me to the moon: ** …

**Fly me to the moon: ** _ yeah it was a bit funny _

**Freckles like the stars above: ** ** _S E E _ **

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** I can't believe Tadashi is this triggered

**Discount Jesus: ** To be fair you also get triggered easily

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** nO I DONT

**Fly me to the moon: ** *don't

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** sToP

**You are my sunshine: ** Rip

**Sunflower: ** Rip

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** I hate you all

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** Lmao no you dont

**Chika-Chika-Raaaa** : No you don't

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** _ its true but you shouldnt say it _

**Sunflower: ** Can I survive drinking 5 cans of red bulls and 3 cups of coffee  **Goddess: ** That is not healthy

**You are my sunshine: ** Yes

**Chika-Chika-Raaaa: ** Yes

**Sugar and Spice and that's it: ** NO YOU DONT

**You are my sunshine: ** The better question is

**You are my sunshine: ** _ Can I survive drinking 5 cans of Monster mixed with coffe and both of the quils _

**Fly me to the moon: ** The best question is; are both of you even fucking okay?

**Daichi craves Deathchi™: ** _ Please have some self control _

**You are my sunshine: ** :)

**Sunflower: ** :)

**Chika-Chika-Raaaa: ** :)

**Long time no see: ** We really need to stop you from desteucting yourself Ennoshita

**Chika-Chika-Raaaa: ** _ try me _

**Blueberry Milk Boi: ** Please dont tell me that you did that

**You are my sunshine: ** Then I wont :)

**Blueberry Milk Boi:** Goddamit you dumbass!!

**Discount Jesus: ** _ I HEARD SOME PEOPLE AREN'T TAKING CARE OF THEMSELVES _

**Chika-Chika-Raaaa: ** Oh no

**Chaotic Naritral: ** You literally dig up your grave here Enno

**You are my sunshine: ** HAHA GOTTA BLAST

**Sunflower: ** _ Y E E T _

**Daichi craves Deathchi™: ** If I die, I blame all of you

**Shares one(1) braincell with Tanaka: ** That's fair

**Freckles like the stars above: ** Can I just say that those three are fucking metal???

**Freckles like the stars above: ** I aspire to have that level of not giving a shit  **Blueberry Milk Boi: ** Please dont

**Fly me to the moon: ** Please don't

**Fly me to the moon: ** I  _ will  _ kill you

**Freckles like the stars above: ** :)

**Shares one(1) braincell with Noya: ** That's fucking ominous

**Freckles like the stars above: ** :)))


End file.
